


Two Doors Down.

by heyitsnxel



Series: Phan Prompts/One shots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drunkenness, First Meetings, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: Dan's drunk and he's definitely in the wrong flat.





	Two Doors Down.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anon on tumblr.
> 
> hey-itskxt.tumblr.com

The key won’t go in the lock.

Or maybe it will.

Maybe it already is.

 

Dan can’t tell. All he knows is, he’s been swaying in front of the door to his flat for at least 10 minutes, jamming his key aimlessly towards the lock and failing every single time. He should have known better than to go out drinking with people like he had tonight. They were typical lads. Everything Dan wasn’t and they sure as hell drank a lot more than Dan did, too.

 

But tonight, he’d been persuaded somehow and ended up plastered before it even hit one am. That last shot definitely was a bad idea.

 

Dan wiggled the key, glaring at the now two door handles that were in front of him. Come to think of it, there was two of everything now. What the fuck?

 

Letting his eyes shut and his forehead fall to the door with a loud thump, Dan groaned. He was honestly not below sleeping in the hallway right now. It would be better than standing in front of his door for another twenty minutes.

 

But, just as he was about to succumb to his fate, the door swung open and Dan found himself tumbling forward into someone’s chest. The stranger let out a surprised grunt, staggering backwards into their flat. Dan drunkenly followed suit, his body falling forward without needing much persuasion until he found himself face first in a very fluffy white rug.

 

“Um…”

 

“Why’re you in my flat?” Dan slurred, he didn’t even bother to look up. He just lay there, rubbing his forehead against the soft fabric. He didn’t even remember buying a rug like this. Did he have a rug like this? He definitely didn’t have a rug like this.

 

Even in his drunken stupor, the realization of what was going on hit him like a train and he bolted upright, nearly toppling over again in the process. He was surprised to find the one thing steadying him was the stranger’s hand, gently curled around his bicep.

 

“M’sorry. Definitely not my flat,” Dan somehow stammered out, blinking a few times in hopes that his vision would clear, “What… Where is this? Like, your number?”

 

The man still had a gentle grip on Dan’s arm, “My number?”

 

Dan nodded, “Like the door.”

 

“Oh! 404. But, are you okay?”

 

“Not 402? M’Dan.”

 

Damn, he was only two doors down. How embarrassing. 

 

Dan finally chanced a look up at the stranger, and despite his double vision, he felt his breath catch.

 

“You’re hot,” Dan would hate himself for this tomorrow, “Like, unfairly hot.”

 

The man’s hand had dropped away and Dan found himself tipping straight into the wall, his shoulder hitting it with a loud thud as he slumped back down to the floor. The man was talking, but it may as well have been gibberish.  Everything was fading to black and Dan knew he was passing out, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a pounding in his head when Dan woke up. It felt like there was someone banging his literal brain with a hammer.

 

“Ugh, fuck.”

 

“You’re awake.”

 

Dan jolted up, regretting this immediately as a wave of nausea rushed through him. Across the room, sitting in a blue recliner, sat a man Dan didn’t recognize until all of sudden, the entirety of last night rushed back to him. He had passed out in a perfect stranger’s apartment and now he was… under a blanket? On their couch?

A faint chuckle came from the man and Dan glanced up, sure his face was turning as red as the blanket draped over him. The man was shaking his head slightly, but he didn’t seem too bothered by Dan’s presence.

 

“I’m, er, right. I’m sorry about… last night?” Dan could hear his voice trailing off, his eyes darting to the door noticing his shoes sat next to it. Surely, he hadn't been functional enough to do that.

 

“It’s alright,” The man shrugged, “Been there before.”

 

“You’ve been drunk enough to pass out in someone else’s flat because you thought it was your own flat?”

 

“Well, no, but I’ve been sloshed enough for it to happen. You want a coffee? I have some tablets in the kitchen somewhere too, if you need ‘em.”

 

Dan couldn’t help the look of shock that rushed over his face.

“Don’t you want me to, like, leave?”

 

He only shrugged, pushing his glassed up on the bridge of his nose. “We’re neighbors. I may as well give you a chance to redeem yourself from your poor first impression.”

 

With a smile the man disappeared behind the wall, before poking his head back in the room, “I’m Phil, by the way.”

 

“Dan.”

 

“You told me last night, but it’s nice to meet you.”

 

Phil returned with another mug of coffee, extending towards Dan who took it with shaky hands. He stared at the dark liquid, watching it ripple as the mug shook.

 

“I didn’t poison it or anything. If I was going to kill you, it would have been easier to do last night.”

 

Dan snorted, nearly spilling the coffee all over himself in the process. He couldn’t help but be slightly endeared by this man he didn’t know. One glance around the room told Dan that this Phil was just as much of a nerd as he was. His shelves were littered with anime and video game paraphernalia and there were a few half dead plants around the room. Despite all this, Dan still felt the embarrassment of the whole situation seeping back into his mind. He was definitely adding this to the ever growing list of ‘reasons why dan’s a fail.’

 

“I really am sorry about last night. I promise I don’t usually just…”

 

“Drunkenly pass out in your neighbor’s flats?” Phil finished for him, his lips curling into a faint smirk.

 

“Hah, yeah.”

 

“Well, that’s disappointing,” Phil started, causing Dan’s gaze to jolt back up to him immediately, “It’s not every night that a cute guy practically falls into my arms and calls me ‘unfairly hot.’ I could’ve gotten used to that.”

 

There was a beat of silence before Dan laughed. He really couldn’t help it. A sudden streak of boldness coursed through his veins and he found himself talking before he really could comprehend what he was saying,

“Well, Phil, next time I’m drunk I’ll make sure it’s your flat I fall into – instead of anyone else’s, deal?”

 

 

“Or…” Phil began, his fingers nervously drumming against his thigh, “You could come back over here sober, tonight, around… 6?”

 

Dan didn’t hesitate to nod, “Can I redo my first impression then?”

 

With a shake of his head, Phil let out a short laugh. “No, I kind of liked your first impression, honestly. This can be your second first impression. Less valid than the first one, but it still counts.”

 

* * *

 

Dan found himself smiling as he left Phil’s flat. The regret from going out drinking the night before had faded into a blissful excitement – with a hint of residual embarrassment. But, he didn’t have time to dwell on it.

 

Right now, he had to focus on making the best second first impression he could manage.


End file.
